Final Fantasy VI stats
The following is a list of stats in Final Fantasy VI. Stats applies to both party members and enemies Unlike other games, characters' stats — with the exception of HP and MP — do not rise on leveling up, but are instead boosted by equipping weapons, relics and magicite. Magicite permanently increase a stat on level up, while the others increase them when equipped. The Cursed Shield reduces all stats by 7, with the exception of the Defense, Evasion, Magic Defense and Magic Evasion, which it increases by 0. A list of party member stats can be found below. List of Stats LV Once a party member gains enough experience, they will level up. The level stat is used in damage calculations for magic and physical damage sources, but does not increase stats. In addition, levels play an important role in a few spells; namely Lv.5 Death, Lv.4 Flare, Lv.3 Confuse, and Lv.? Holy while Dischord can half the target's level. HP The HP stat shows how much health a character has left. Once it reaches zero, a character reaches KO status. Party members are capped at 9999 HP while enemies are not. The 0 HP Character Bug allows players to keep a character alive with 0 HP, thus becoming invincible unless healed. MP The MP is a measure of how many spells which require MP can be cast. Some enemies, and Gau when in some Rages, are immediately killed when it reaches 0. Characters are capped at 999 MP while enemies are not. The stat is subject to couple of bugs. Though very few relics increase MP, several reduce the MP cost of spells. Gold Hairpin can halve it, while Celestriad can reduce it to 1 MP cost to all spells. Strength Also known as Vigor, the Strength stat increases damage done by physical attacks. The stat's boost caps at 128; although it can be raised to up to 255 Strength, any stat above 128 will have the same effect as a 128 Strength stat. The Strength stat is squared and added to the Attack stat when calculating a physical attack's damage, which also takes the attackers' level and other factors into account. Enemies do not have set Strength stats, rather, their Strength is determined randomly at the beginning of battle, and is between 56 and 63. Strength can only be boosted by equipping certain weapons and relics and mastering certain magicite. A few pieces of armor also boost the strength stat. All characters' strongest weapons from Dragons' Den grant a moderate strength boost. Speed Speed increases the rate at which the ATB gauge fills. It can be increased only by Odin and the Cactuar magicite. The Speed stat + 20, in addition to any Haste or Slow status, will add to the equation determining that rate at which it is filled; these statuses are calculated independently of the Speed stat. Very few pieces of equipment boost the Speed stat. Stamina Stamina increases the chance to survive against Death attacks, the amount they are healed by Regen, and the amount of damage dealt by Poison, Sap, and HP Leak. The amount of healing per step done by Tintinabulum. Like Strength, enemies do not have a Stamina stat, but it is not randomly selected. In its place, it is calculated as follows: \mbox{Stamina} = \frac{\mbox{Max HP}}{512} + 16 If the above calculation exceeds 40, the number becomes 40 instead. Magic Also known as Mag.Pwr, Magic increases damage done by magical attacks. Unlike Strength, it can exceed 128. It is multiplied with the magic spell's Spell Power and the users' level into account when calculating damage. Attack Also known as Bat.Pwr, Attack is based on weapons equipped, along with the in-built battle stats of enemies and characters. It increases damage dealt by physical attacks, adding to the damage calculation equation with Strength and the level. Magicite, armor and relics do not increase this stat, and only weapons can. Defense Defense reduces the damage dealt by physical attacks, factoring negatively into a damage modification of the damage calculation at the end. The modification is ignored if the attack is Defense-ignoring. (Damage * (255 - Defense) / 256) + 1 The +1 at the end ensures that an attack never deals 0 damage, and can always deal at least 1 damage. No magicite or weapons increase Defense. Evasion Also known as Evade %, Evasion can increase the chances of an attack missing. It factors into the equation determining the miss chance before the equation reducing the miss chance which involves the Hit Rate. It calculates the miss value as follows: BlockValue = (255 - Magic Defense * 2) + 1 If this is greater than 255, it will instead be 255; if this is less than 1, it will instead be 1. In the original SNES release, Evasion was bugged and did not work, with Magic Evasion working in place of it; this was rectified in later releases and Evasion now works for physical attacks. No magicite increase Evasion, but several weapons do. Magic Defense Also known as Mag.Def, Magic Defense functions identically to Defense in the calculations, but for a different type of damage. No magicite or weapons increase Magic Defense. Magic Evasion Magic Evasion, or MBlock%, increases the chance of a magic attack failing to connect. Much like Evasion, it factors into the equation determining the miss chance before the equation reducing the miss chance which involves the Hit Rate. It calculates the miss value as follows: BlockValue = (255 - Magic Defense * 2) + 1 If this is greater than 255, it will instead be 255; if this is less than 1, it will instead be 1. In the original SNES release, Magic Evasion was calculated in every single equation determining hit and miss chances and Evasion was redundant, but this is rectified in later releases. No magicite or weapons increase Magic Evasion. Hit Rate Hit Rate is used to reduce the chance of an attack missing. This stat only applies to enemies. If the Hit Rate multiplied by the miss value (determined by either Evasion or Magic Evasion) and divided by 256 is greater than a randomly generated number between 0 and 99, then an attack connects; if the Hit Rate is 255, it always connects. To illustrate: ((Hit Rate * BlockValue) / 256) > 0..99 = Hit EXP Also known as Exp. Awarded after battle, EXP will increase a characters' level. Equipping the Growth Egg will double the amount of EXP earned from battles. Boss battles do not reward the player with EXP. Magic AP Awarded after battle, the Magic AP allow the character to learn spells of their equipped magicite or equipment. Escape Success Escape Success is a hidden character stat that determines the ability for the character to escape. It determines how quickly each character escapes individually (as each character needs to escape on their own, unlike many other games in the series, until no one on the screen is left), with the exception of side attacks where the value is 0 and is ignored. Once every 2 seconds during battle, the game checks if the the party is trying to run. If they are, each character's "run success" value increases, depending on the character, and a random number between 1 to their Escape Success stat. If a character's "run success" value is greater than or equal to the "Escape Success" value and if the character's ATB gauge is full, the character will escape. If not, they will keep trying to escape and their "run success" value will increase 2 seconds later. Stats by Character The following lists the general stats that characters start with. The following is a list of stats for temporary party members: Gallery Category:Stat Lists Category:Final Fantasy VI